The Di Angelos
by Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: What if instead of a lawyer coming to get Nico and Bianca, they wandered out on there own? What if they found there own way to Camp Half Blood? Eventual perico. In Nico's and Bianca's POV This starts in the first book of the PJO books and goes into the Heroes of Olympus. ******ON HOLD******
1. Prolouge

I walked into our room at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The Room was simple enough, two beds pushed up on the far wall with a small beside table in between. A flat screen T.V. was opposite to the beds on top of a dresser. Bianca was laying on the couch reading a magazine and Listening to some stupid pop song. She glances over, sees me and returns to her magazine. I grab my IPod and shove my own earbuds into my ears. I scroll through my songs settling on Centuries by Fall Out Boy. I lay on my bed and slowly bob my head to the song now blasting through the earbuds. I stare at the ceiling and fell my eyes getting heavy. I drift off into a blissful sleep. Bianca shakes me awake. I rub my eyes.

"What" I ask irritability

"Come down stairs, someone just drove a fucking car through the front of the hotel." She says grabbing my arm.

I let her pull me out of bed and into the hallway. I follow silently behind her as we make our way to the elevators. A few of the others on our floor were also making their way to the elevators. There was two elevators, each had doors made of gold with an ornate lotus flower carved into them. We walk into the first along with a few of the others going to the lobby. That car that you could win for winning some game in the casino was gone and the front of the hotel was completely smashed open.

"Come on" Bianca says grabbing my arm.

"What, where?" I ask

"Outside, obviously. I mean come on when was the last time we even left this stupid Hotel"

She was not wrong. I feel like I've been in here for ages.

"Ok"

She starts smiling widely. She turns and sprints through the opening. I quickly follow suit. We walk the streets of Las Vegas, looking at all of the lights and people. Everything seemed to blur together as we passed people on the streets. They saw street performers and visited a few of the hotels on the strip. Bianca smiles at me.

"See told ya this would be fun"

"Yea I guess so" I say smiling a little. Bianca's smiles fades. Her eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" I ask her "Bianca"

"L-Look at the date on the paper."

I turn at look at the newspaper box. I walk over and grab the paper assuming I read it wrong. With shaking hands I look at the date. It was Twentieth of June. What worried them the most was the year. Two thousand and ten. Almost Seventy Years after they got to the Lotus.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"T-That's not p-possible" Bianca Says

I reread the paper. That can't be the right date. Bianca walks up to a person walking by.

"What's today's date." Bianca asks

The Women pulls a cigarette out of her mouth.

"The twentieth" She says

"Like, the year" She asks

"Twenty Ten" She says and puts her cigarette back in her mouth walking away.

Bianca turns around slowly.

"What the hell is going on." She asks me.

Like I know what's going on.

"I don't know but i think it has to do with the hotel."

"Why" she asks

"Because think really hard about the last time we left the hotel. I can't except for maybe arriving to the hotel."

Bianca thinks for a second. Her eyes widen a little

"Your right about not leaving the hotel but, that doe-.. Run!"

Bianca grabs my hand and pulls me into an alleyway to the right of us.

I peek my head around the corner. Two things stand there. From the waist up it has the body of a women. From the waist down the. Pair have two green scaled legs. Each held a spear in one hand and a shield in the other. It looks like something out of my Mythomagic game.

" Stop the car!" Someone yells

A guy runs around the corner with a golden sword. The first one grabs Bianca by the neck.

"No!" I grab at her but miss

The other comes over a hits me with her shield. she holds her spear over me. Her face suddenly looks confused then it contorts into a look of pain. She turns into a yellow dust. Without thinking, I grab the spear and throw it at the one holding Bianca. It hits her a turns to dust. I run to Bianca. She was on her hands and knees. As her breath regains a girls voices calls out.

"Percy, Where did you go"

" Over here" the guy, Percy calls

A Blonde girl comes around the corner followed by a guy with curly hair.

When they catch up they see the yellow powder and there's eyes.

"What happened" she asks

"I heard something" Percy says simpl

"So you jump out of a moving car." The girl deadpans

"Yep" Percy says, smiling

"Well, I'm Annabeth, this is Grover, and Percy" she gesturing to the two guys

"So are two demigods" Anabeth asks

"What's a demigod" Bianca asks

" A demigod is a person with one mortal parent and one Godly parent. Mine is Athena, Goddess of War and strategy." Annabeth says

"Mine is Poseidon" Percy says

"What is his then" I ask still not completely believing them

"I'm actually a saytr" Grover says

"You mean you have goat legs" Bianca says laughing a little

" Oh girly yo-" Grover says walking toward Bianca

"Grover, she doesn't know that's rude." Annabeth says

Grover steps back, still looking mad

"So, what should we do with them" Grover asks

" Let's just bring them with us" Percy says

" They are untrained. That wouldn't be smart." Annabeth says

"We don't have time to waste" Percy says

" Fine, but you have to protect them" Annabeth says

**This is my first try at this so. I don't know if I'm any good or not. Sorry if the characters seem a little OC. Also Reviews would be awesome, but no flames please. If you want to tell me it sucked at least tell me how to make it better. :)**

** -The Child of Zeus**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Bianca's POV**

We flag down another cab and pile in. I am in the back between the window and Nico. Percy and Grover sit next to him. Annabeth sits in the passenger seat. I think about what they told me. I mean, those women were not normal, not human, and it's one thing to say monsters exist but something entirely different to say that the Greek gods are real. I don't feel like they're lying but that means that they are telling the truth or they are completely crazy. And now my brother and I are sitting in a cab with them going God knows where.

Well Shit.

"Bianca!" Nico yells

"What" I mutter already sinking back into my thoughts

"Percy wants to know where came from so..." Nico says

"Oh, we were staying at the Lotus" I say

"What!" Annabeth says turning around in her seat

"What about it" I ask

"I makes you stop aging, stop well everything" Annabeth says

"We know we figured it out when saw the date on a newspaper." Nico says

"Well, how long were you even in there" Percy says

"We have been in the lotus for seventy years" I say sadly

"Seventy Years. My Gods." Annabeth says

"Did you have any family in the hotel." Grover asks

"No, our mother died before and we never knew our father." I say

"But she spoke of him often. According to her, he was the only woman he ever told his real name was." Nico says

"So you have never met him before." Annabeth says

"No, We met him once. He saved our lives. He said our existence angered his brother. Our mother died but he saved us and left us here. He said we would be safe in the hotel." I say

"He directly helped you and he saved your lives." Annabeth says surprised

"Yes, is that weird for godly parents to help their children?" Nico ask

I still wasn't convinced about this whole gods thing but...

"Yes, in fact it's violates multiple laws set by themselves. I wonder who your godly parent is" Annabeth says turning around in her seat, obliviously deep in thought.

This ended our conversation.

We pull up in front of Santa Monica pier.

"Why are here" I ask

"My father asked me to come here" Percy responds

"The ones that can't talk to us" I say

"They can ask us to do things" Annabeth says

That seems rather unfair but I don't say anything to them. We walk down pier.

"What's that" Nico says, pointing up the sky.

"Furies! Run!" Annabeth yells

I grab Nico's hand and pull him over to the edge of the pier.

"Jump Nico." I Say

I climb up the guard railing and swing my leg over the side so I'm standing on the side closest to the ocean. Nico hesitates.

"Nico, look out!" Annabeth yells

The thing comes at a nosedive towards Nico and, at the last second, spreads it wings and grabs Nico.

"Oh Fuck No" I yell and grab on the the things tail.

It flys over the pier. Something shiny is flying towards me.

Annabeth's knife! I grab it out of the air and shove it a deep as I can into the things back. I pull it out and am about to shove it back in when it's Claws hit my side. I let go of the things tail and fall towards the Ocean. Black spot begin to dance across my eyes. I hit the ocean hard.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Bianca's POV**

"Is she still alive" A voice says.

I sit up.

"Oh thank the Gods you are still alive" Annabeth says smiling

"Where are we"

"A mall" Percy says

Wait...NICO

"Where's Nico!" I yell A few people glance at me.

"He was taken by the fury" Annabeth says looking down

"No, No" I say shaking slightly "We have to get him back!"

"We are going to the Underworld, that's where the furies reside"Annabeth says

"Where's Grover?" I say realizing he is not here

"He went back to our camp. We sent him to tell Chiron about you two and what's going on" Annabeth says

"And we also got you this."Percy says pulling out two daggers, made of a black metal

"It made out of Stygian Iron. It can kill the monsters you just saw."Annabeth says

I take them and slip them into the sides of my pants. I. Pull my shirt down over the top of them.

"Thanks" I say

"Now can we go rescue my brother" I say

"Sure but we need to explain our quest to you" Annabeth says

Percy and Annabeth tell me about the lighting bolt and Percy's Mom . When they finish telling me about the quest we climb into a cab and head to the underworld.

We get out of a cab in front of a recording studio.

"This" I say pointing to the building "is the underworld"Annabeth nods at me. We push open the door.

"Can we go to the underworld." Percy says"Now why would I let three Demi-" he stops when he sees me

"Why didn't you just say you had her with you" He says pointing at me "Follow me"

He leads us to an elevator. We walk in. Soon the elevator seems to be moving forward instead of down.

"Are we still going down." I ask

"I don't think so" Annabeth says worried

The walls give away to show a river flowing underneath us. Various objects, old dolls, broken toys, lay on the banks.

"What is that." I ask

"The river Styx" Annabeth says

The boat hits the shore. We walk through a doorway. It opens up into a large area with three tunnels. One leads to a brightly lit place. The second leads to a field with hundreds maybe thousands of people walking, sitting, and just standing. The thirds leads to a pitch black area. I could hear screams in the distance.

"Hades palace is at the end of the second tunnel" Annabeth says

"Then that's what we are doing." I says walking

We reach the gates of the palace. I push them open. Percy and Annbeth follow behind me. A person stops me. I pull out my dagger and stab the thing in the chest. It erupted into flames. I back away surprised.

"These blades catch things on fire" I ask.

"No" Annabeth says

_Weird_.

"Let's keep moving" I say

I push open the two doors.

"Where's my brother" I say "Oh you shouldn't be so rude" Hades says

"And why is that, hm" I say

"Well, you should never be so rude to your father." He says smiling wickedly

**Nico's POV.**

I watch my sister fall into the ocean below me.

"No" I scream

_Percy will save her. _

_Wait... What. Why would I trust him so quickly. Well he did save your life._

The world starts to ripple. Suddenly I'm in a jail and no longer dangling hundred feet above the Pacific Ocean.

"Lord Hades wants you to wait here." The thing says

_Bianca, Annabeth, and Percy will save me I'm sure of it._

**Bianca's POV **

My father. He is my father. Great.

He still smiles wickedly at me.

"You-u can't be my father" I say

"And why is that, my dear." I glance at Annabeth and Percy.

"Because you're a horrible person" I say back "you can go to he-"

"First off don't anger the gods, and second we are already in hell" Percy whispers in my ear

"Are you really Bianca's and Nico's Father" Annabeth says

"Yes, daughter of Athena" He says

"Then you didn't kill Nico" she says

"No, but think of this as a incentive. You three will find my helm of darkness or Percy's mother and Bianca's brother will be killed, girl" Hades says

" You would kill your own son!" I shout tears rolling down my face

" You have twenty four hours, be gone." Hades says

Annabeth leaps forward and spins me around her eyes shut. There was a flash of light behind me. She lets go.

"Never look at a god when they disappear." Annabeth says

"Why, respect or something" I say "Because If all the gods are like that then I wouldn't"

"It will kill you" Annabeth says

_Oh well then _

"So what's a helm of darkness"

"Hades item of power" Annabeth says

"Like Zeus' missing lightning bolt" I say nodding my head

"The only thing is, Where would we even find that at." Annabeth says

"Who knows but it's not down here." Percy says pulling out 3 pearls

"What are those" I ask

"Percy met his father while you were out, they'll bring us to the surface." Annabeth says

Percy hands out the pearls.

"So, how do we use these" Percy says

"I have an idea"I say

I throw mine at the ground.

_Why is nothing happening. Come on co- _

A bubble surrounds me pulling me to the surface.

_Well shit_

I float towards the jagged roof. I hit the roof and... Float right through.

_Hot damn_

I appear in the ocean and the bubble pops. I swim towards the surface. Percy pops up next to me. Then Annabeth.

"Your almost as stupid a Percy." Annabeth says smiling

"I worked didn't it." I say smiling back


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Nico's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO characters just the plot!

The door of the cage opens. They throw a woman into the cell. She is knocked out cold.

" Hello" I say

A small groan escapes her lips. I crawl over to her rolling her on her back. Her eyes open slightly. I get up and grab water for the woman. I hold out the water. She quickly takes it and drinks it all at once.

" Where am I" She asks

" I don't know" I say "underground maybe"

"Who are you sweetie" She says kindly

"Nico Di Angelo" I say

She reminds me of my mother.

" My name is Sally Jackson."

Bianca's POV

A coast guard boat had pulled us from the ocean. We were now in a clothing store. I had chosen to wear a pair of ripped black jeans a gray tight fitting T-Shirt and a black leather jacket. I slip my knives into my pants and walk out of the changing room. Annabeth has a pair of white skinny jeans on and a blue tank top. Her baseball hat sticks out of her back pocket.

"Why do you carry that around Annie" I say "Oh, and Can I call you Annie."

She laughs "Yes you can call me that."

She pulls out her hat.

"It was a gift from my mother" She says

"What's so special about it" I ask

She pulls it on her head, then she disappears.

"What the-"I say

Something taps my shoulder. She's standing behind me smiling triumphantly. She can turn in invisible. Great.

"Let's go find Percy" She says

Percy stands by the door

"Come on" he says

We walk back to the beach. Suddenly a flash of light appears behind us. We whirl around. A biker looking guy standing there.

Wait... Is this dude a god

"Ares" Percy says

God of war... Great

"Look!" Annie says pointing at his hand "the helm of darkness"

" Give me that!" I say suddenly angry

Percy speaks with the same conviction " I'll do anything for it"

"Anything, eh" Ares says tapping his chin "Fight me son of Poseidon"

" Ok" Percy says

"Are you insane? He is the God of War Percy!" Annie says

Even I think this is stupid

Percy pulls out his sword and charges Ares. He blocks easily. Ares swings his sword at Percy's side. Percy blocks but flys to the water.

Come on fish face

Ares approaches the water with a smile on his face. Percy raises his hand. A wave hits Ares full force knocking him back a couple of feet. Percy uses the water to land in front of him. He swings his sword and hits Ares ankle. Instead of blood a gold substance comes out of his leg.

Ares looks surprised to say the least.

"Whatever" He throws the helm on the ground I turn my head away. He disappears.

Łys though the air. The thing from before. I pull out my knives. It lands.

"We were wrong Percy Jackson" She picks up the helm "you will find your mother and Nico at your apartment "

With that she flys away

"Isn't the Lightning bolt supposed to be in New York tomorrow?" I say

"Yes, you'll have to fly" Annie says

"Annie's right." I say

"Hopefully Zeus won't blast me out of the sky." He says

We leave him at the airports do get on a train heading back to New York. On the way she tells me about Camp Half-Blood. How training worked and the kinds of things you learned.

A day later we arrived in the train station in New York.

"I'm never sleeping on a train again" I say rubbing my eyes

"I know" Annie says

We hail a cab and take it to Percy's apartment.

"How do you know where he lives" I ask

"He told us in the airport." Annie says rolling her eyes

"Oh" I say

We walk up to the door. It is slightly open. We hear a mans voice inside.

"Where have you been you stupid bitch" He says

"With Percy, I told you gabe" A woman says, presumably Percy's mother.

"For a weekend not a week" Gabe says

This guy is disgusting.

I motion for Annie to follow me. We push the door open slightly. Nico is laying on the ground blood coming from his forehead. Glass lays around. The house smells of alcohol and other unidentifiable things. I position myself behind Gabe and jump on his back. I pull him to the ground and climb on top of him.

"I suggest you leave" I say pulling out my knife a swinging in front of his face. His eyes widen and pushes me off. He scrambles to the door and runs out. Sally stares at me surprised.

Nico's POV.

"Your Sally Jackson." I say

That's Percy' s last name

"Are you by chance related to Percy Jackson" I ask

Her smile grows wider.

"Yes he's my son" she says happily

" Annabeth, Percy, and my sister are going to come and save us" I say smiling

"Your free to go"The thing says appearing in the doorway

She snaps her fingers and we appear in front of a man wearing gym shorts and a dirty tank top.

"Sally!" He says walking over

We rise to our feet. He stops in front of her. Then he raises his hand and slaps her. She falls to

the ground.

"Hey what the hell" I yell

He turns to me and raises his beer bottle over his head and swings. He tried to hit me but I dodge. I turn and the bottle flys at my head. I hits me knocking me on my back. The world starts to spin. I hear Sally yelling in the background. I pass out.


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

This is not an update. I would love to get a beta so if anyone could tell me a good one one!

Thanks! :)


End file.
